legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 September 2012
12:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5riVJEzD9A&feature=related *sigh* I feel bad for this kid. He thinks LNA is in pre-alpha... 12:22 Hello? 12:23 LOL 12:23 Watch that link. 12:23 Do you know the real state of LNA? 12:23 ... Huh? 12:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5riVJEzD9A&feature=related 12:23 ????? 12:24 HEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO? What is going on? 12:24 Hello, Hollis 12:24 https://dl.dropbox.com/u/40580649/Network/Network.html 12:24 ???????? 12:25 Project BUILD. 12:25 It's called working LNA. 12:25 12:25 Is everyone conspiring against me? Or are you talking about some top secret project B.U.I.L.D/? 12:25 Ah. 12:25 12:25 Click. 12:26 Satlmd. Do you want to play a rudimentary pre-alpha LU? 12:26 12:26 12:26 Click! 12:26 12:26 12:26 Do you guys use Unity 3D or 3D Pro? 12:26 Sure? 12:27 Unity3D. 12:27 I can't get on. 12:27 12:27 Linux 12:27 12:27 Cool. 12:27 Sorry. 12:28 I meant it was cool that you were using Unity. 12:28 ... This is ... dead. 12:29 What is? 12:29 The chat. 12:29 Click my link. 12:30 The installer for Unity player? 12:30 What? 12:30 That is what it pulls up. 12:30 Oh. 12:30 Install it, then you can paly. 12:30 *play 12:30 lol. Ok. 12:30 12:30 12:30 So. 12:30 *Facedesk* 12:31 I hate Windows 8. 12:31 BRB. Installing. 12:31 But now I have to transfer Rubles to Dollars. 12:31 So I can buy Windows 7 Home Premium... 12:31 12:31 Well. 12:31 I guess I'll buy tit. 12:31 *it 12:31 I can't get over not being able to run any software. 12:31 12:33 Back. 12:33 Could you repost that link, Cdmpants? 12:33 https://dl.dropbox.com/u/40580649/Network/Network.html 12:34 Thanks. 12:34 It might say you need to install Unity Webplayer, even though you already did. 12:34 It does. 12:34 Using Chrome? 12:34 ... Yes. 12:34 I know, I'm psychic 12:34 Should I use internet explorer? 12:34 No. 12:34 Top right hand corner. 12:34 LOL, Creepy, 12:35 Click the shield. 12:35 Click "Run Anyway" 12:35 Ok, one sec... 12:35 Something is happening... 12:35 There is a server list. 12:36 Click Connect. 12:36 'K... 12:37 Is something supposed to happen? 12:37 Yes. 12:37 Yay! 12:37 I see it now! 12:37 What is "Player settings?" 12:37 Your name. 12:38 But it's broken. 12:38 Oh. 12:38 Inconvenient. 12:38 Well, it's only a test. 12:38 Oh. Cool. 12:39 The server kicked me out. 12:39 Gtg, cya. Keep up the good work on Project B.U.I.L.D.! 12:40 Bye. 06:43 HMMRMRMRMR 08:36 Learn the ways of the ninja here: http://ninjago.lego.com/en-us/GamesAndMovies/Games/SpinjitzuSpinball/Default.aspx Learn spinjitzu! defeat the serpentine, and unlock your full potential... 08:36 go...before its too late 08:38 ................. rip off 08:45 Hi. 08:45 Hello 08:45 I made a TFP video. It is so awesome. 08:46 And no, that does not mean Transforming ponies. 08:46 TFP? 08:46 Transformers Prime. 08:46 Er, Trans-formers Prime or however they say it. 08:46 I think it's Transformers Prime. 08:46 08:47 It is so cool. One of the best videos I've ever done. 08:47 You want to play the Project B.U.I.L.D. Pre-Alpha? 08:47 i like it 08:47 I think our server is up. 08:47 yes 08:48 https://dl.dropbox.com/u/40580649/Network/Network.html 08:48 ^ Pre-Alpha ^ 08:48 08:50 its Unity Web Player 08:50 ................. 08:50 And? 08:50 WEll. 08:50 *Well 08:51 We will eventually offer a .exe 08:51 08:51 And whatever executables Mac's run. 08:51 .app's I think. 08:51 Anyways. 08:51 We will probably build an exe in a week or two. 08:51 ok 08:52 its exe ? 08:52 No. 08:52 Right now you have to have the UWP to play the game. 08:52 noo 08:52 08:52 It's okay 08:53 So. 08:54 Project B.U.I.L.D. needs approximately 10 Unity Pro Licenses... who is buying? 08:54 my dog 08:55 08:55 08:55 Boo. :P 08:55 Hey, guys! Wassup? 08:55 Well. 08:56 Well? 08:56 Project B.U.I.L.D. needs 15,000 dollars worth of Unity Pro licenses. 08:56 Want to buy? 08:56 Um... Huh? 08:56 08:56 Machine, don't be silly. 08:56 Yes. 08:56 Only half of us will actually use Unity 08:56 We need 50 08:56 Oh. 08:56 Sorry. 08:56 I was being silly. 08:56 50 licenses. 08:56 Pretty please. 08:56 08:56 I love Unity. 08:56 Ben, SS, me, possibly you eventually. 08:57 Eventually? 08:57 Not in THAT way. 08:57 You mean because I just bought Windows 7? 08:57 08:57 Yeah 08:57 08:57 LOL 08:57 Okay 08:57 Well. 08:57 Just 75,000 US dollars. 08:57 (+ tax...) 08:57 08:57 O_O 08:57 Yeah. 08:57 But. 08:57 "Just." 08:58 We also need 2 million dollars for full-scale production servers. 08:58 08:58 (+ tax...) 08:58 08:58 Lovely. I will add it to my tab. 08:58 08:58 Thanks~ 08:58 thats http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiMHTK15Pik 08:58 Lost. 08:58 Hollis, did you edit that server? 08:58 You're buying the servers, right? 08:58 08:58 Sorry. 08:58 No. 08:58 Your dog? 08:59 no 08:59 08:59 08:59 Oh yeah. 08:59 Huh? 08:59 We need 20 million dollars for other expenses. 08:59 So.. 08:59 We're up to 22,075,000 US dollras. 08:59 *Dollars 08:59 (+ tax) 08:59 Nice. 08:59 (+ taxes) 08:59 08:59 But we have Unity, so that's all we need! 08:59 How much is tax? 09:00 LOL. What about 3D modelling software? 09:00 09:00 We use Blender. 09:00 Nice. 09:00 Wait. 09:00 We're going to use the 22,075,000 USD for servers, Unity Pro, external algorithms, stuff like that 09:00 Sorry, it's going to be about 5,000 dollars for each Pro license. 09:00 09:00 09:01 We want Flash, iOS, Android, etc. support right? 09:01 So... 09:01 Sure! 09:01 LOL, awesome. 09:01 If only Lego would allow you to make money off of it... 09:01 Yeah... 09:02 Lets just make an even, reasonable 50 million dollars (+ tax... don't read this), and that'll be all for the first 6 months of development 09:02 Yup! 09:02 Any billionaires listening? 09:02 Hey, machine. 09:02 Yeah? 09:02 LOL, if you had 50 million, you could PAY people to make it. 09:02 Satlmd... 09:02 *facedesk* 09:02 Huh? 09:02 But then it wouldn't be as good. 09:02 Would we be able to save BrickBUILD models in Unity without pro? 09:03 Let me rephrase that. We could pay GOOD people. 09:03 Umm... no, probably not Hollis. 09:03 Ugh... 09:03 http://docs.unity3d.com/Documentation/Manual/NativePluginInterface.html Look what I found Hollis. 09:03 There goes my idea. 09:03 What!?!? 09:03 That's what we need. 09:03 Dang. 09:03 NPI 09:03 What is it? 09:03 What does NPI mean? ... 09:04 Oh, it's part of Unity Pro. 09:04 NPI is Native Plugin Interfaces. 09:04 Oh. 09:04 So we could manipulate the rendering thread. 09:04 That's what LU did. 09:04 I bet. 09:04 I wish I had Unity pro. 09:04 09:04 09:04 I wish I had Unity Pro too 09:04 Ugh... 09:04 I wish I had a computer that was worth more than Unity Pro 09:04 09:04 What are we going to do? 09:04 I love Unity, but sometimew I want to throw my computer across the room when using it. 09:04 I don't know Hollis. 09:05 I can't make a game engine. 09:05 09:05 We could always save models the same way user data is saved 09:05 I mean, we could do everything in code. 09:05 09:05 Lets just use C++ and OpenGL. 09:05 And do everything. 09:05 09:05 Um.. Hollis? Remember that server you posted that link to? 09:05 Yeah? 09:05 Javascript FTW! 09:05 What...? 09:05 09:05 IT made multiple versions of me on it. 09:06 Umm.... 09:06 09:06 I was like... What? 09:06 09:06 Okay... anyway. 09:06 is that good? 09:06 So. 09:06 50 million US dollars + a bit of tax. 09:07 Who's buying? 09:10 GTG. Bye! 09:05 IT made multiple versions of me on it. 09:06 Umm.... 09:06 09:06 I was like... What? 09:06 09:06 Okay... anyway. 09:06 is that good? 09:06 So. 09:06 50 million US dollars + a bit of tax. 09:07 Who's buying? 09:10 GTG. Bye! 10:18 Yo. 10:39 Ohmigosh. Nobody talks anymore. 10:59 *talks* 10:59 I still talk here Rose. 11:25 BRB 2012 09 05